1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone assembly for an ear set, and more particularly, to a microphone assembly having an ear set function, in which a microphone component and an ear set component are formed on the same printed circuit board (PCB) to reduce the number of components and to increase a back chamber, thereby having increased sensitivity, and a method of manufacturing the microphone assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an ear set is a small-sized device that is installed on a user's ears and includes a speaker for converting an electric signal into an acoustic signal and a microphone for converting an acoustic signal into an electric signal. Since an ear set is used together with a portable terminal, a user can make a call without holding the portable terminal. An MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) function is basically provided in a portable terminal. Thus, recently, ear sets have been gradually used both for listening to music and conversations. An ear set is classified into a hanger type ear set and an insertion type ear set according to a method of installing the ear set on a user's ears.
In general, a hanger type ear set includes a body, a speaker installed on an end portion of the body, a microphone installed on the other end portion of the body, and an ear hook that extends from a predetermined portion of the body to be hung on a user's ear. Since a hanger type ear set is easily fixed to a user's ears, hanger type ear sets are being widely used in Bluetooth (wireless) ear sets containing a heavy battery. An insertion type ear set includes speakers installed in a user's ears and a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly that is connected to the speakers via wires, is spaced apart from the speaker by a predetermined length, and includes a microphone and ear-set components mounted thereon. The insertion type ear set is a typical type ear set that is fixed to a user's ears by inserting speakers into the user's ears. An example of a hanger type ear set is the ‘under the ear wearable ear set’ disclosed in KR 10-0703324. An example of an insertion type ear set is the ‘ear-microphone for a cellular phone’ disclosed in KR 10-0617113.